Unspoken Thoughts II: Aragorn
by montypythonfan2002
Summary: It’s Aragorn’s unspoken thoughts this time from his meeting with Frodo to the breaking of the Fellowship.


Title: Unspoken Thoughts II: Aragorn  
  
Author: montypythonfan2002  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: General  
  
Pairing: None, it's not even slash  
  
Summary: It's Aragorn's unspoken thoughts this time from his meeting with Frodo to the breaking of the Fellowship.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: At the Sign of Prancing Pony  
  
I kept my head down and my hood drawn over my face as I scanned the tavern. Drunkards everywhere, laughing and drinking, I saw. I watched them closely, not wanting any of them to disrupt my peaceful meditation in the corner of the room. I inhaled deeply from my pipe and released a long string of smoke from my nose. It felt good.  
  
This is how my day ends every day. While the sun is up, I scout around like the ranger I am, and at night, I go to the Prancing Pony, order an ale or a beer, depending on how I feel, and sit in my personal corner meditating. Meditating on my life, why I am even here, and the life I could have had. the life I chose to turn away from.  
  
I could not remember how long I was raised by Lord Elrond. I never knew the truth about my past until he told me when I became a man. At first, I did not believe him, but when my step-father showed me evidence of my true heritage, I did not know what to feel. At first, I felt shocked, then I felt denial. I did not want to be the heir to the throne of Gondor, at least at that time. With great power comes great responsibility, and I did not want the burden of being king resting on my shoulders.  
  
So I decided to become a ranger. Elrond at first disapproved, but he knew that he could not control my life any longer. I was a man, and I was old enough to lead my own life. I was grateful that Elrond accepted my choice, and we still kept in touch sometimes.  
  
Now I wondered if I am ready to become king now. Am I? How could I become king if I was not raised to be one? I am sure my step-father could teach me and show me all the aspects of leadership, but am I ready to take that giant leap forward into a new realm of living? I have been a ranger for almost fifteen years. Who would want a ranger for a king?  
  
I looked up to see four Halflings pad into the tavern. Strange. The Shire is quite a distance away. Why would they come here? I watched as they spoke to the tavernkeeper and then order drinks and sit down. Overhearing their conversation, I heard one of the hobbits introduce himself as Underhill and asked if Gandalf was around. Gandalf? Why did they want to see the wizard? I have known Gandalf for quite a while, but I haven't seen him for almost six months. Why would the hobbits come to see Gandalf?  
  
I watch them closely. It was unusual for Halflings to come just for drinks. I know that hobbits have a hearty appetite, but they would not come all the way to the Prancing Pony just for drinks.  
  
I watched as one of the hobbits went to the counter and order a pint. He started to talk to the men around him and point to one of his hobbit friends. The hobbit he pointed to seemed to look worried, and he rushed over to his friend. I saw him trip and fall, and a ring flew up into the air. The hobbit reached out and caught the ring on his finger. and disappeared.  
  
I jumped. This cannot be. The Halfling possessed the ring that I have always heard about, the ring that I read in my step-father's history books in the library. The One Ring. The Ring of power. And the little hobbit had it.  
  
As I drew nearer to the location I saw the hobbit last, I saw the hobbit reappear, panting. I grabbed the shoulder of his cloak and pulled him up. My heart was pounding against my chest; I knew what was going to happen.  
  
"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill," I said to him as I dragged him up the stairs into one of the rooms. He stumbled and fell to the floor near the fireplace.  
  
"What do you want from me?" the young hobbit demanded when he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry," I answered.  
  
"I carry nothing," the hobbit said defiantly.  
  
I wanted to laugh. The bravery of this hobbit amused me. "Indeed? I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely - that is a rare gift." I strode over to the candle and put it out with my fingers.  
  
"Who are you?" the hobbit asked.  
  
I turned to look at him. I did not want to give him my real identity, for I did not know if the hobbit was a friend or a foe. I did not know how he acquired the ring, and I wanted to know if he indeed obtained it by accident.  
  
"Are you frightened?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." I could almost hear the Nazgul come in search for their master's prized possession, and I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible before they come.  
  
I spun around and whipped my sword out when I heard the door flung opened. Three hobbits I recognized as the young hobbit's friends burst in, holding a pitchfork directly at me.  
  
"Let him go, or I'll have you, long shanks!" one hobbit yelled.  
  
I relaxed a little and put my sword away. "You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but it will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."  
  
I put my plan into action. I just hope that it will work.  
  
  
  
~ Yay! I'm back!! College has been really fun, and I really enjoy it here. I'm all settled in now, I just have to worry about classes now. Hehe. Review please! Pretty please? With a nice round cherry on the top? 


End file.
